Perfect
by The Devil in the Angel
Summary: This one shot songfic tells on how Draco is sick of being something he isn't and is changing for the better. Harry and Draco friendship.


... Perfect ...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song/lyrics of "Perfect"; they belong to Simple Plan. I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J K Rowling.  
  
*Draco's Point of View*  
  
I'm sick. So sick. So very sick. So very god forbiddingly sick. No, I don't have fever. Nope, no flu either. No cough in sight. Nope, I don't need a docter. No need to go to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Why not, you ask. You said that you were sick, you said. True, but I didn't finish my sentence.  
  
I'm sick of being what I'm not. I'm not perfect. No I'm not. My Death Eater of a father WANTED me to be perfect, something I'm not.  
  
Right now, I am sitting at the Slytherin table. I look across the Great Hall. I see the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry Potter. He knows how I feel. He knows that it is so absolutely, certainly difficult to be what he's not.  
  
The Saviour of the Wizarding World, he. The future Death Eater and Malfoy heir, I.  
  
He turned to look at me. He must have seen what my eyes wrote, because he smiled a little, nodded and turned away. What DID your eyes say, you ask.  
  
My eyes said, "it's hard to be what you're not".  
  
Right at this moment, I just want to say,   
  
"Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you"  
  
Yes, that's right. That's what I want to say right now. No, here's a better idea. I'm going to send him a letter. A letter to tell him how I feel. I've had it. Enough's enough. No point forcing me to be what I'm not. No point at all. It all ends here.  
  
NOW.  
  
I got up from my seat and went into my common room, where I walked into the Boys Dorm. Over I walked to my bed, anticipating what I should write.  
  
I took out my parchment, ink and quill. I started writing. A few moments later, I sent my owl with my letter to my father. I'm going to be what I want to be from now on. For I am my own master.  
  
[I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect]  
  
I practically skipped to Potions (Three guesses why). When I walked into the classroom, I noted that all the seats were all occupied. All except one. Next to Harry Potter. I guess a certain Ron Wease- no I shouldn't be calling him that. Weasley. Yes that's right. And a certain Mud- no, shouldn't be calling her that either.  
  
Hermione Granger. Yes that's it. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was dating. One, they were sitting together, which was a rare sight. Second, they were holding hands under their seats. Normally, I would have whined at Professor Severus Snape, who was also my Godfather, to change one of the seats of a student so that I wouldn't have sit with Pott- no, it is not his name.  
  
Potter. Yes, that's right. Harry Potter.  
  
But today, I walked over to Po- Harry and sat next to him. Every Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at me, shocked. The famous arch enermies. Sitting TOGETHER. Professor Snape and Harry simply raised their eyebrows at me. Glad Harry and me had come to an understanding.   
  
The Gryffindors were soon throwing dirty glances at me, especially W- Ron and Gran- Hermione.  
  
The Slytherin glared at Harry. Though their glares weren't the scariest of all, mind you. We, Harry and I, ignored them and started on today's Potion.  
  
The Change Potion [1]. How symbolic. I was cutting up the fourth ingredient when...  
  
"Potter! The potion is suppose to turn RED, not GREEN! Twenty points from Gryffin-" He didn't get very far. I interrupted him.  
  
"Professor, I forgot to add in the Mandrakes root, so it's not his fault."  
  
The class gasped. With the exception of Harry and Professor Snape of course.  
  
DRACO MALFOY standing up for HARRY POTTER!  
  
"Very well," Professor Snape said slowly, "Misters Malfoy and Potter, please see me after class." With that, he went to inspect the other potions.  
  
The class went smoothly after that.  
  
*After class*  
  
Harry and I were standing in front of Professor Snape. The rest of the class has gone. As usual, Ron and Hermione waited for Harry.  
  
"Draco, what's gotten into you today? First you sit with Potter and next you stand up for him," was the first thing he said to us.  
  
"Let me just say this. Oh, and please tell my father this too," I started singing.  
  
"I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all"  
  
Professor Snape had a look of understanding. Harry simply nodded for me to continue.   
  
"Are you inquiring, that all along, you were just pretending to be perfect? To make Lucius proud?" I nodded.  
  
"I couldn't be prouder than I am now," a new voice entered. At the doorway, stood my father. Tall and proud. As always.  
  
"I have always wanted you to stand up for yourself," he said, walking up to me. Then I saw it. The letter was in his hand.  
  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I ran up to him and we hugged.  
  
[Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry   
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you]  
  
I wiped my tears away and turned to Harry. "I- well... could we be..." I stuttered. The last word just won't come out! Darn it!  
  
"Friends?" There. He said it for me. I nodded. "Sure," he said and we shook hands. The two adults looked rather amused, truth be told.  
  
Ignoring all the confused looks ,and perfect goldfish-imitation from Ron and Hermione, we got as we walked to the Great Hall, talking about Quidditch.  
  
For once, I felt like I truly belong.  
  
*That night*  
  
There were a fuss in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Drake, dearest. Are you feeling okay? Are you having fever?" Pansy Parkinson asked worriedly.  
  
"Draco, what were you doing?! Sitting with Potty and standing up for him like that!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed, as if telling the whole world that Draco Malfoy has lost his sanity.  
  
[But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect]  
  
All I did was smile and walked away.  
  
['Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and   
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry]  
  
As I lay in my bed, I smiled. "It's perfectly easy to be myself." I thought and went to a fitful sleep.  
  
On my trunk lay the letter. The letter with only one sentence to change my father's perspective.  
  
On the letter wrote,  
  
"I can't be perfect."  
  
*End of Draco's Point of View*  
  
... The End ...  
  
The Change Potion: A potion to change a person into something he or she is opposite from.  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? If not, just review anyway. 


End file.
